eqoafandomcom-20200214-history
Loot Tables
LOOT TABLES Loot Table for Toxxulia Toxxulia's Eye 55 held HUM ELF DELF GNO OGR ERU ALC MAG ENC NEC WIZ STA: 15 DEX: 40 HPMax: 45 Power: 125 Toxxulia's fang 60 primary 1HS ALL WAR RAN PAL SK BRD RGE ALC MAG ENC NEC WIZ DMG: 710 Toxxulia's Pendant 60 neck ALL ALL STA: 30 HPMax: 125 PR: 15 DR: 15 dark earring of wonder 60 ear ALL ALL DEX: 25 CHA: 25 HPMax: 100 dark necklace of wonder 60 neck ALL ALL STA: 25 AGI: 25 HPMax: 100 dark ring of wonder 60 ring ALL ALL WIS: 25 INT: 25 Power: 100 swampstench 47 secondary 1HP ALL WAR RAN PAL SK BRD RGE ALC MAG ENC NEC WIZ DMG: 620 STA: 10 DEX: 45 HPMax: 60 CazicThule Loot Class Specific Drops Alc Only amulet of horror NTL 130hp, -50int, 50wis, 30ar Brd Only Amulet of Doubt NTL Dex 25, Cha 25, Hp 130, AR 30, Int - 50 Clr Only earring of horror 20sta, 35cha, 130pwr, 30lr, -50str Dru only circlet of horror NTL 20 dex, 25 cha, 130 pow, 30 dr, -50 str Enc Only Bracelet of Horror NTL 50cha , -50str , 80pwr , 60hp, 30dr Mag Only Tunic of Horror NTL 25 agi , 25 dex, 80 pow, 80 hp, 126 ac, 30 FR, -50 cha Mnk only Legwraps of Doubt NTL str 50, hp 80, ac 130, -50 int Ran only boots of doubt NTL 25 sta, 20wis, 60 hp, 80 pow, 30 pr, -50 int, 120 ac Rge Only Bracelet of Doubt NTL Str 25, Sta 20 , HP 130, DR 30, Cha -50 Sha only leggings of horror (actually a tunic) NTL 50 cha, 60 hp, 80 pow, 30 cr, -50 int, 225 ac War Only Earring of Doubt 25 str, 20 wis, 30 LR, 130 hp, -50 cha. 　 Caster Drops Crimson Robe All Casters 40 int, 175 pow, -40 str 　 Melee Drops 　 Priest Drops Bone-Clasped Girdle Healer Caster 40 wis, 20 int, 100 pow, ac 26 "This girdle is fully with enormous energy. Only the bravest of souls can harness it." Tank Drops RedFire Tank 2HS Dmg 810 400 Fr proc Misc Drops bile etched obsidian choker all/all 35 str, 10 dex, 200 hp, -40 cha, -40 int, 22 ac Shield of Rainbow Hues Level 60 All/All 462 AC adds a 5min +10 to all resists buff when ur nuked "This multi colored shield has glows to it that reduces magical damage" Charge Items Puppet Strings Charges: 50 Race: ALL Class: ALL Level: 60 LORE Description: Effects: Charms mobs from 41+ but oor at 53. POD Bertoxxulous Loot Caster Totem of the plaguebringer Equip: held HP: 15100 DUR: 50 Race: ALL Class: DRD SHA CL ALC MAG ENC NEC WIZ Level: 60 LORE Power: 215 DR: 50 Description: A totem consecrated by Bertoxxulous the plague bringer. Melee belt of rotting flesh Equip: gloves HP: 16100 DUR: 60 Race: ALL Class: WAR RAN PAL SK MNK BRD DRD SHA CLR ALC Level: 60 LORE HoT: 23 Hpmax: 50 AC: 51 Description: A belt of rotting flesh once worn by Bertoxxulous the Plaguebringer. gloves of the plaguebringer Equip: gloves HP: DUR: Race: ALL Class: Level: 60 LORE Dex: 65 AC: 184 Description: katana of severing Equip: primary Att: 1HS DMG: 730 HP: 16100 DUR: 65 Race: ALL Class: WAR RAN PAL SK BRD RGE Level: 60 NO TRADE LORE Description: Effect: 2,000 proc (not often) Trousers of the ancient dead Equip: leggings HP: DUR: 65 Race: ALL Class: Level: 60 LORE AGI: 65 AC: 169 Description: The Rotting Fist Equip: primary Att: 1HB DMG: 780 HP: 16100 DUR: 65 Race: ALL Class: WAR RAN PAL SK MNK BRD RGE DRD SHA CL Level: 60 LORE Description: The rotting fist of Bertoxxulous the Plaguebringer. Effect: 120 DoT procs 5 ticks IOD Isle of Dead Loot Table Fright, Dread, Terror -Carnage - 1hs, 595dmge, tnk/melee (no mnk/rge) -sword of Zilwind - 1hs, 540dmge, sta 25, dex 10, 100hpmax, tnk/melee (no mnk) -Darkness - 2hs, 700dmge, str 25, tnk -twilight - 1hp, 550dmge, dex 25, hpmax 20, pwr 60, dmge proc 150, tnk/melee (no mnk) -shield of force - shield, ac 357, tnk/melee/hlr (no mnk) -faith - shield, sta 10, cha 20, pwr 100, ac 440, tnk/hlr -staff of the rebelious - 1hb, 480dmge, dex 15, int 15, pwr 50, ar 25, caster -Ring of Thule - ring, hpmax 150, ac 50, ar -30, all/all -sacrificial robe - robe, int 25, pwr 100, ar 25, caster -horn of sorrow - held, sta 15, dex 40, pwr 100, caster -skull of jherin - held, pwr 175, ac 50, pr 5 ,dr 20 -bow of destruction - bow, 615dmge, dex 10, hpmax 60, RAN Only -Fright's essence - NTL, none/none -Dread's essence - NTL, none/none -Terror's essence - NTL, none/none Contagion -ebon mandible- 1hs, 585 dmge, sta 25, 80dd proc, tnk/melee/nec (no mnk) -random Isle of Dread Set Piece -random crusted ring Festering Jack -Festertwig- shield, hpmax 80, ac 319, mana proc, hlr/caster -random Isle of Dread Set Piece -random crusted ring Impale -Dreadtusk - 1hp, 585 dmge, str 11, dex 20, pwr 75, tnk/melee/sha (no mnk) -random Isle of Dread Set Piece -random crusted ring Reaver of Graumord -Reaver of Graumord- 2hs, 668 dmge, str 14, dex 11, hpmax 80, tnk -necklace of bewilderment - necklace, int -50, hpmax 200, ar -30, all/all -random Isle of Dread Set Piece -random crusted ring Zin the Desiccator -Drape of the Desiccator- robe, sta 15, dex 14, hpmax 68, ac 32, fr 15, cr 14, caster/hlr/mnk -random Isle of Dread Set Piece -random crusted ring POD Noroxus Loot Table claws of noroxus Equip: secondary Att: 1HS DMG: 700 HP: 14100 DUR: 60 Race: HUM Class: MNK Level: 60 NO TRADE LORE Description: Venemous claws crafted long ago by the followers of Noroxus, the reptilian venom diety. Effect: 100 DoT proc. bangle of the serpent god Equip: shield HP: 13300 DUR: 60 Race: ALL Class: WAR RAN PAL SK BRD RGE DRD SHA CL Level: 59 LORE HPMax: 90 AC: 371 PR: 50 Description: An ancient bangle shield of a devoted follower of Noroxus, the serpent god of venom. Appearance: Stained glass flower shield. bladed mace of noroxus Equip: primary Att: 1HB DMG: 700 HP: 14100 DUR: 60 Race: ALL Class: WAR RAN PAL SK MNK BRD RGE DRD SHA CL Level: 60 NO TRADE LORE Description: A venemous bladed mace crafted long ago by the followersof Noroxus, the reptilian venom deity. Effect: 100 DoT, 5 ticks Appearance: small Axe Halberd of Noroxus Equip: 2hand Att: 2HS DMG: 789 RANGE: 1 HP: 14100 DUR: 60 Race: ALL Class: WAR PAL SK Level: 60 NO TRADE LORE Description: A venemous halberd crafted long ago by the followers of Noroxus, the reptilian venom deity. Effect: 100 DoT proc. 5 ticks. noroxus fang dagger Equip:primary Att:1HP DMG: 690 HP: 12800DUR: 60 Race: ALL Class: WAR RAN PAL SK MNK BRD RGE MAG NEC ENC WIZ ALC Level: 59 LORE STR: 40 Description: A larger dagger carved from one of Noroxus' fangs. Appearance: dagger noroxus spine spear Equip: primary Att: 2HP DMG: 782 HP: 13300 DUR: 65 Race: ALL Class: WAR RAN PAL SK Level: 59 LORE Description: A spear crafted from a spine of Noroxus. Effect: root Appearance: spear primordial snakeskin sash Equip: waist HP: 13300 DUR: 65 Race: ALL Class: ALL Level: 59 LORE AGI: 58 AC: 25 Description: A primordial snakeskin sash that bestows reptilian agility. ring of the chameleon Equip: RING HP: 13300 DUR: 50 Race: ALL Class: ALL Level: 60 LORE AC: 50 CHA: 25 AGI: 25 Description: An ancient ring that changes colors as you shift it in your hand. robe of the serpent god Equip: robe HP: 13500 DUR: 50 Race: ALL Class: DRD SHA CL ALC MAG ENC NEC WIZ Level: 60 NO TRADE LORE WIS: 30 CHA: 25 AC: 35 PR: 20 Description: A robe worn by the ancient followers of Noroxus, the reptilian venom deity. Appearance: Green patchwork robe. totem of the snake god Equip: held HP: 13500 DUR: 50 Race: ALL Class: DRD SHA CL ALC MAG ENC NEC WIZ Level: 59 LORE POW: 170 PR: 50 Description: A totem of the anciant reptillian deity noroxus. staff of the serpent DMG: 789 ATT: 2HB Equip: 2HAND HP: 13500 DUR: 50 Race: ALL Class: MNK DRD SHA CL ALC MAG ENC NEC WIZ Level: 60 NO TRADE LORE POW: 80 STA: 38 AGI: 40 Description: A staff weilded by the ancient followers of Noroxus, the reptilian venom deity. POS Quintessence of Veeshan ' ring of veeshan - none/none, PoS armor quest BP Mace of Clarity- Sta 25, dex 20, hp 115, dur 50, Damge 730, 1 hb melee/hlr Sword of Clarity- 1hs 745 damage 55str 125hp 10ac....tank only. '''Sarek the Betrayer Loot ' Class Item Name Item Stats Alchy stone Serpent's heart produces a draught, same effect as 45 draught Bard only Earthshard 1hs 693 dmg 70 dur 15 agi dex, 10 sta Cleric only Tears of the Rathe held 15 sta wis 30 cha 125 hp 35ac Enc only Robe of the Chasm 25 cha 15 sta 150 pow 14 ac Druid only stone Communication stone -50 Int 125 Hp 25 PoT Mage only Robe of Geomancy 25 int 15 sta 150 pow 14 ac Monk only Lodestone of Saerk 1hb secondary 70 dur 675 dmg 20 str sta 9 dex Necro only Robe of _____ 15 wis 25 sta 150 pow 14 ac Pally only Earthenguard trident trident 815 dmg 100 hp 30 dex 20 sta, mana proc Ranger bow 25 PoT 754 dmg 40 range -100 str Rge only Mountainspine dagger 15 dex/str 700+ dmg Sha only Claws of the beast primary 15 str sta 690 dmg (claw graphic) Sk only Tower of Woe shield 75 dur 485 Ac 95 hp, 50 DS, 25 Heal procs War only Earthbound katana 105 Hp 20 sta agi 667 dmg 1hs secondary Wiz only Starless night robe 15 sta 25 dex 150 pow 14 ac '''SE Soluesk Eye Loot Table Soluesk Named Loot Table Gimha the Stunted: -Scarf; 35 Cha, 150 pow (?), cleric only helm -Claw - throwing knife; 35 range, 580-something dmg Davoh the Dark: -Davoh's Dirk - 690 dmg secondary, 40 str 10 sta 125 pow, 100 proc -Bracers - 25 agi, 10 dex, 100 hp Singe: -Ring - 50 hp, 88 ac, 45 FR -monk caster healer -Ear - 50 agi, 15 int, __ ac earrring Kindle: -Obsidian RING!!! -All/All - 120 HP, 35 DEX, 75 AC -Impskin Gloves - Caster - 35 int, 125 pow, 40 hp, 70ish ac King Grog: -Warrior Ring - 140 hp, 26 str, 7 dex, 50 ac -Monk Ring - 30 dex 10 str 100 HP -Diviner leggings - 30 Wis, 150 pow healer legs -Soldiers legplates - 30 AGI 150 HP 315 AC 50 dur Inquisitor Zak: -inquisitors vest - 35 sta 10 wis 100 power -inquisitors rod - 10 sta 30 dex 100 pow, 791 dmg, 2 hander, caster/healer Wrag the Unclean: -Snotblock - 35 agi, 250 pow 312 ac caster chield -Hollowed bone helm - forgot stats except 35 PR, monk drd helm*** Arch Slayer Grrdan: -Firepit BP - 80 hp, 28 sta 13 agil, 20 pow, 450+ ac, 28 FR -Grrkill - (Tank/ranger 2H Sword) - 150 hps, 824 dmg Elder Grryow: -Grryow's Totem - 50 wis 175 pow healer held -Firepit Vestment - 28 int, 7 dex, 80 pow, 20 hp, 28 PR, 7 AR Elder Flayer Grrva: -Calanin's Vestment - Monk only robe; 150 hp, 45 Str, 14 Dex -Firepit Vestment - 28 int, 7 dex, 80 pow, 20 hp, 28 PR, 7 AR Chief Growlnar: -Bravo Pantaloons - 100 hp, 35 dex, 10 str melee pants -Sage Pants - 25 hp, 100 pow, 35 Int, 10 sta, caster pants -Cleric Ring - 44 wis 125 or 150 power -Paladin Ring- 45 cha 105 hp 66 ac Efreeti Lord DJarn : -Shaman Ring - 35 sta 100 hp 10 wis -SK ring - 35 str 125 hp -Djarns Amethyst Ring - 150 hp, 35 Agi (all/all) -Boots - all/all boots, like 25 wis/agi Lava Enforcer: -Firegold Necklace - all/all neck, 50 FR -Healer Mace - primary, 125 pow, 5 dex, 45 wis 15 cha 10 ar Enrager Grrlok: -Firepit Tunic: melee, 28 dex, 7 agi, 80 hp, 28 FR, 20 pow -Boots of Everflame - 60 FR Laknar: -Hydra fang - 200 hp, 1hand weapon -Bracelet - 62 str -Bard Ring - 100 hp 28 sta 7 agi 20 pow 80 ac -Necro Ring - 125 pow 38 DR *** -Alc Ring - 25 sta 150 hp 35 PR *** -Sorcerous Wand - 50 DEX, 20 INT, 125 Pow caster held Duct Crawler Queen: -Reticulated bracelet - 40 Cha 15 sta 100 hp lore -Ichorfang - 804 dmg, 2hander, 200 hp Orim Flamestone: -Ash Robe - 125 pow, 36 sta 12 dex 10 FR -LavaRock Shield - 100 hp, 545 ac, 30 FR King Daran: -Darans Iron Wall - Tank Shield, 45 Agi, high ac (forgot actual amount) -Ranger Ring - 28 dex, 7 agi, 100 hps, 30 pow, 64 ac -Wiz Ring - +25 PoT - 50 str -Druid Ring - 35 sta 10 wis 140 hp -Bracelet - healer only 200 power, only stat -Daran's sight - 200 power healer only bracelet -Grimsar Warblade- 690 damage 55 dur 80 hp 180 proc, proc appears to be slashing, unresisted on many mobs Reaver Thoran: -Reaver's blade - 150 hp, 20 str 728 DMG 2h sword tank/ranger -BP - 39 Agi, 450+ ac (again, not sure on exact ac amount) Cave Hydra: -Solusek's Eye - 40 Int, 150 pow, 65 FR, caster held -Ench Ring - 35 cha, 100 pow 10 something LORE -Rogue Ring - “Lucky dice” - 45 Dex, 9 agi 100 hp LORE -Caster bracelet - 200 pow, only stat -Mage ring -stats are: 38 Agi, 9 sta 175 power Lord Nagafen Imbued Granite Helm Tank only helm DUR 65 HP 210 AC 137 INT -40 Flame Etched Chestguard Tank BP DUR 70 HP 100 DEX 50 AC 457 CR -25 (seems to have innate off mod(s) on it, offensive DMG output increases visably) TANK NECK name? HP 100 STR 25 AC 100 Black basalt boots STR 20 FR 41 AC 202 Bladestopper Shield DUR 90 HP 100 AGI 20 AC 541 HEALERS: Blessedd Protector Shield DUR 65 WIS 50 POW 80 AC 499 or 492 ? Hammer of the Paragon Healers/pally 1hander DMG 730 POW 100 Procs 50 heal aoe (actually double procs often) Staff of the Jade Forest Healer 2hander, glows 680DMG WIS 15 CHA 50 POW 70 Immaculate pants of Penance Healers CHA 55 POW 85 AC 167 CASTERS: Gleaming Adamanstone Wand Caster held item HP 100 POW 150 INT 9 Lost Knife of the Arcane Casters 1h weapon 570 dmg POW 100 AGI 40 INT 30 AR 20 CR 15 FR 10 Robe of the Dragonhoard caster robe POW 140 STA 30 AC 80 MELEES: Ancient Eldaar Bow Tank/melee bow (no monk) DMG 766 Range 40 Procs pow steal (not very frequent) Gold Plated Koshiigatana 1HS DUR 80 (Secondary) DMG 715 STR 20 DEX 20 Syro's Nimble Blade Dur 80 (Secondary) DMG 693 HP 75 AGI 10 DEX 40 Guantlets of Fiery Might STR 40 DEX 15 HP 120 AC 162 Shirt Of Blackened Links Melee/tank (no monk) HP 175 DEX 30 AC 326 MISC: Belt of the Dragon DUR 99 !!! HP 125 AC 63 Lost Kings Talisman All/All HP 150 LR 40 AC 11 STONES: Soulstone: 20 charges, 80 or 90% res Blind Man's Lantern: monk only, +300 WIS, +1000 PoT, 30 sec duration, self buff Manaflare: (not the name of the stone, I forgot what it is) adds spell effect Manaflare, +20,000 PoT, -1,000 hp DoT, 25 charges, turns you into a wisp tho Sacred Peach: Food, 300 charges, something like +174 PoT/HoT 　 Loot Table for all common mobs '(bats/beetles/kobolds/fire giants/gobs etc.) '(Organized by Rarity) Ultra Rare: Workman Gloves: Alc only, Pow 100, 25 WIS, 10 INT, 35 PR, 113 AC Firesong Chestguard: Bard only, 100 HP, STA 20, AGI 10, FR 35, AC 319 Donals Hammer: Cleric only, 1HB - 578 DMG, 66 Dur,170 Pow, 20 WIS, 35 FR Flameshield Guardian: Paladin only, 460~ AC, 58 FR Flameshot Longbow: Ranger only, 758 damage, 30 range, 40 dur, broken fr debuff proc Theifs band: Rogue Only, 40 dex, 10 agi, 20 ar, 100 hp Firesheen Shield: shaman only, 30 cha, 10 sta, 50 hp, 100 power 320 ac shield Dragons blood: Warrior Only, 630 DMG, 17 STR, 150 HP Tinker's Hammer (?): 35 sta 30 ar 125 hp (?) gnome only hammer Rare: Firedrop Hoop: 35 cha 125 pow 10 ar Firepit Totem: healer held, 45 cha 10 wis 150 power? Nocholus Breastplate: tank, 20 sta? -15 int 125 hp AC 455 Firepit Insignia: all/all bracelet 50 sta 50 hp Andelfoof's Gown: caster/healer/monk robe 30 sta 150 pow 30 ar -25 fr Firegold band: All/All ring, pow 100, DEX 11, WIS 43, AC 23, FR 10 Gorereaver: caster/monk 600-800 proc on gobs, monk/caster, 700 damage? Belt of Fire: 35 dex 115 hp 56 ac all/all Cindersilk Sandals: 15 int, 100 pow, 20 fr? Caster/monk 　 Uncommon: Diviner's Vestment: healer/caster/monk robe 25 wis 125 pow 5 cha and some ar Lavasteel Tower: 25 sta 10 wis 100 hp 499 ac? Tank/cl shield Soluesk Choppa: Str 20 dex 5 ar 20 lr 5 100 hp tank 2 hand Soluesk Kris: Tanks/melee 15 sta 100 hp 1hp 622 damage Pyromancer's Robe: caster robe 25 int 125 power 10 sta 25 fr 5 lr Obsidian Crusher: 622 damage, 1hb lvl 58 sec. dur 65, 15 sta 100 pow Obsidian Bracelet:10 sta, 25 dex, 75 pow, 25 hp, 20 ac LORE caster/melee Common(every set also has -20 cr +20 fr) 　 Obs Splint melee/sha/alc: Helm: 25 str 10 dex 75 hp Tunic: 25 agi 10 dex 75 hp Boots: 25 dex 10 cha hp 75 Pants: 25 agi 10 sta pow 75 Gloves: 25 agi 10 sta 75 pow Bracers: 25 sta 10 wis pow 75 Lava Etched tank/cl: Helm: 25 wis 10 sta 75 pow Tunic: 25 sta 10 dex 75 hp Boots: ???? Pants: 25 str 10 dex 75 hp Gloves: 25 sta 10 dex 75 hp Bracers: 25 str 10 sta 75 hp Belt: 25 agi 10 sta 25 pow 75 hp Fire Scale melee/sha: Helm: 25 sta 10 str 75 hp Tunic: 25 agi 10 dex 75 hp Boots: 25 sta? 10 str? 75 hp Pants: 25 dex 10 sta 75 hp Gloves: 25 agi 10str 75 hp Bracers: 25 dex 10 agi 75 pow Flame Woven caster: Helm: 25 int 10 wis 75 hp Tunic: 25 int 10 agi 75 pow Boots: 25 int 10 agi pow 75 Pants: 25 dex 10 int 75 hp Gloves: 25 sta 10 int 75 pow Bracers: 25 dex 10 agi 75 pow Belt: 25 int 10 cha hp 25 75 pow